This application relates to cell biology, cell differentiation, cell therapy, molecular biology, proteins, recombinant human proteins, nucleic acids, and laminins.
Basal laminae (basement membranes) are sheet-like, cell-associated extracellular matrices that play a central role in cell growth, cellular differentiation, cell phenotype maintenance, tissue development, and tissue maintenance. They are present in virtually all tissues, and appear in the earliest stages of embryonic development.
Basal laminae are central to a variety of architectural and cell-interactive functions. For example:
1. They serve as architectural supports for tissues, providing adhesive substrata for cells.
2. They create perm-selective barriers between tissue compartments that impede the migration of cells and passively regulate the exchange of macromolecules. These properties are illustrated by the kidney glomerular basement membrane, which functions as an important filtration structure, creating an effective blood-tissue barrier that is not permeable to most proteins and cells.
3. Basal laminae create highly interactive surfaces that can promote cell migration and cell elongation during embryogenesis and wound repair. Following an injury, they provide a surface upon which cells regenerate to restore normal tissue function.
4. Basal laminae present information encoded in their structure to contacting cells that is important for cellular differentiation, prevention of apoptosis, and tissue maintenance. This information is communicated to the cells through various receptors that include the integrins, dystroglycan, and cell surface proteoglycans. Signaling is dependent not only on the presence of matrix ligands and corresponding receptors that interact with sufficient affinities, but also on such topographical factors as ligand density in a three-dimensional matrix “landscape”, and on the ability of basal lamina components to cluster receptors. Because these matrix proteins can be long-lived, basal laminae create a “surface memory” in the basal lamina for resident and transient cells.
The basal lamina is largely composed of laminin and type IV collagen heterotrimers that in turn become organized into complex polymeric structures. Additional components include proteoglycans such as agrin and perlecan and nidogens (entactins). To date, six type IV collagen polypeptide chains and at least twelve laminin subunit chains have been identified. These chains possess shared and unique functions and are expressed with specific temporal (developmental) and spatial (tissue-site specific) patterns.
Laminins are a family of heterotrimeric glycoproteins that reside primarily in the basal lamina. They function via binding interactions with neighboring cell receptors on the one side, and by binding to other laminin molecules or other matrix proteins such as collagens, nidogens or proteoglycans. The laminin molecules are also important signaling molecules that can strongly influence cellular behavior and function. Laminins are important in both maintaining cell/tissue phenotype, as well as in promoting cell growth and differentiation in tissue repair and development.
Laminins are large, multi-domain proteins, with a common structural organization. The laminin molecule integrates various matrix and cell interactive functions into one molecule.
A laminin protein molecule comprises one α-chain subunit, one β-chain subunit, and one γ-chain subunit, all joined together in a trimer through a coiled-coil domain. FIG. 1 depicts the resulting structure of the laminin molecule. The twelve known laminin subunit chains can form at least 15 trimeric laminin types in native tissues. Within the trimeric laminin structures are identifiable domains that possess binding activity towards other laminin and basal lamina molecules, and membrane-bound receptors. FIG. 2 shows the three laminin chain subunits separately. For example, domains VI, IVb, and IVa form globular structures, and domains V, IIIb, and IIIa (which contain cysteine-rich EGF-like elements) form rod-like structures. Domains I and II of the three chains participate in the formation of a triple-stranded coiled-coil structure (the long arm).
There exist five different alpha chains, three beta chains and three gamma chains that in human tissues have been found in at least fifteen different combinations. These molecules are termed laminin-1 to laminin-15 based on their historical discovery, but an alternative nomenclature describes the isoforms based on their chain composition, e.g. laminin-111 (laminin-1) that contains alpha-1, beta-1 and gamma-1 chains. Four structurally defined family groups of laminins have been identified. The first group of five identified laminin molecules all share the β1 and γ1 chains, and vary by their α-chain composition (α1 to α5 chain). The second group of five identified laminin molecules, including laminin-521, all share the β2 and γ1 chain, and again vary by their α-chain composition. The third group of identified laminin molecules has one identified member, laminin-332, with a chain composition of α3β3γ2. The fourth group of identified laminin molecules has one identified member, laminin-213, with the newly identified γ3 chain (α2β1γ3).
There have been no reports of isolated laminin-521 that is free of other laminin chains. Thus far, there are no studies on the function of laminin-521. Attempts to purify laminin-521 from cell sources by affinity chromatography using laminin chain antibodies have been unsuccessful in eliminating, for example, laminin β1 chain, which is a component of laminin-411 and laminin-511. It would be desirable to provide compositions that contain laminin-521 (aka LN-521) and methods for making laminin-521.
Human embryonic stem (hES) cells hold promise for the development of regenerative medicine for a variety of diseases, such as spinal cord and cardiac injuries, type I diabetes and neurodegenerative disorders like Parkinson's disease. A stem cell is an undifferentiated cell from which specialized cells are subsequently derived. Embryonic stem cells possess extensive self-renewal capacity and pluripotency with the potential to differentiate into cells of all three germ layers. They are useful for therapeutic purposes and may provide unlimited sources of cells for tissue replacement therapies, drug screening, functional genomics and proteomics.
A prerequisite for the development of stem cell derived cells for regenerative medicine are methods that allow long-term cultures of pluripotent stem cells, chemically defined and repeatable differentiation protocols, as well as xeno-free cell culture systems. However, culturing of pluripotent human embryonic stem cells (hES cells) and induced pluripotent stem cells (hiPS cells) has encountered a number of problems. One major problem has been that hES cells grow slowly in clusters that need to be manually split for cell propagation. Dissociation of the cells usually leads to extensive cell death, the cloning efficiency of hES cells after complete dissociation being ≤1%.
Maintenance of pluripotent hES cells has required complex culture substrata, such as extracellular matrix protein mixtures like the mouse tumor derived Matrigel or fibroblast feeder cell layers, that may be immunogenic and toxic and that generate extensive batch to batch variability reducing reliability of the experiments. Thus far, the most successful feeder cell free substrate used for hES cell cultures is Matrigel, a complex tumor and BM-like extract obtained from murine Engelbreth-Holm-Swarm (EHS) sarcoma tumor tissues. Matrigel mainly contains murine LN-111, type IV collagen, perlecan and nidogen, but also varying amounts of other materials, including growth factors and cellular proteins and, therefore, its composition is undefined and varies from batch-to-batch. This variability can cause irreproducibility of scientific results, and due to the animal origin of the substratum makes Matrigel unacceptable for the expansion and maintenance of hES cells for human cell therapy.
However, successful development of more or less defined coating materials that support self-renewal of hES and hiPS cells has recently been reported. It has been reported that recombinant vitronectin supports adhesion and self-renewal of hES cells. An acrylate coating containing a variety of peptides from various ECM proteins has also been previously developed, and it has been shown that a synthetic methacrylate-based polymer also facilitated adhesion and self-renewal of hES cells.
One of the main problems with large-scale propagation of hES cells is that they poorly survive replating after dissociation into single cell suspension. This, in turn, makes passaging tedious and large-scale automated expansions impossible. However, hES cells released into single cell suspension using trypsin treatment in the presence of a rho-kinase (ROCK) inhibitor10 or blebbistatin11 can be plated and expanded from single clones, but the molecules are not components of the natural stem cell niche, and they affect the actin cytoskeleton and thus can cause cell damage. Therefore, the use of the ROCK inhibitor may not be a preferred solution for long-term expansion of hES cells aimed for cell therapy purposes.
For the purposes of regenerative medicine, there is a desire to develop methods that allow derivation and long-term cultures of pluripotent stem cells under chemically defined, xeno-free, pathogen-free, and stable batch-to-batch conditions. Moreover, such methods should allow fast and economically efficient scale-up to acquire large quantities of pluripotent hES/hiPS cells in a short period of time. Preferably, the methods should also allow clonal survival of human ES cells in media containing no synthetic inhibitor of apoptosis, that could facilitate scientific and clinical applications involving cell sorting or gene knock-out in the cells.